There's A New Sheriff 'Round These Parts!
by SallyJetson
Summary: Just a little lawless DL smut!


**Author's Note:** That last little smutty fic I read **Hard Lesson, Well Learned** by **Maria Lisa** inspired me to resurrect and finish this little fic that had been languishing on my server for several months.

No beta'ing going on here so all mistakes belong to my nonexistent English teachers. LOL!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

**There's a New Sheriff 'Round These Parts! **

_It never pays to be on the on the wrong side of the law or does it? _

The day dragged by at a snail's pace and by lunchtime Danny was wondering why Lindsay had not called. After last night he thought she'd at least send him a little text message that said something like _I miss you._ Or _Will you be home early tonight?_ Or _Let's do it again tonight. _By mid afternoon he was feeling a little unnerved about the whole situation. By quitting time he was actually freaking out. _What if last night didn't live up to her expectations? What if she had regretted the words that had been exchanged between them? Stop it, Messer, you are going ape-shit out over some chic! What has gotten into you? But this wasn't just any chic. This was Lindsay, his Montana and he loved her. He had told her so last night and she had said it back to him._

By the time Danny reached his apartment door, he was ready to confront Lindsay head on, convince her to stay, tell her he couldn't live without her, and tell her they could work out whatever was bothering her. As he put his key in the lock, he heard the locks being pulled back from the inside. The door swung open suddenly and someone grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking him inside and throwing him against the door, slamming it in the process. Suddenly Lindsay was pressing her whole body, along the length of his, pining him against the door. She grabbed his face with the palms of her hands and gave him the most earth-shattering kiss he'd ever experienced in his life.

She released his lips while keeping her body pressed up against his and slid her arms around his neck stroking the spiky hair at the base of his neck.

"What the hell took you so long to get home from work, Cowboy?"

He saw the glint in her eyes and immediately switched gears. He was definitely in on this game.

"Um… you know, last minute stampede at work," he drawled. She let out a deep-throated laugh. He snaked his arms around her waist.

"I hope you didn't lose any of the herd," she responded playfully as she nimbly undid the buttons of his shirt. He hadn't realized what fine motor skills she possessed. She must have been practicing on the shirts in his closet.

"Nary a one," he replied as he captured her lips playfully with his teeth. His shirt was now completely unbuttoned and she ran her hands down his chest to his waist where she expertly unclipped his badge.

Again she drew back from him to look him sweetly in the eyes and holding up his badge she said in the sweetest little damsel-in-distress voice he'd ever heard, "Oh my! Are you the sheriff around these parts?"

This time Danny laughed right out loud and drawled in his best John Wayne voice, "I might be. What's it to you little lady?"

"Well if you are," she continued in that sweet little voice, as she squiggled the tip of the badge down his chest, "you've got a bad guy getting away. You better go after _**her**_."

And with that she wiggled out of his arms, tossed the badge on to the table beside him and sprinted down the hall to the bedroom.

_Damn, did he see right? Was she really wearing a very short, fringed buckskin dress and a pair of red cowboy boots? This required further inspection._

He pushed himself off the door and grunted. He realized then that he wasn't going anywhere. Being sandwiched between the unforgiving wood of the door and her soft sensuous body for the past few moments had put his body into a hardened state incapable of movement. His knees began to buckle as he swerved tentatively and then leaned back against the door.

"Montaaanaaa," he brawled, "Get back here, I can't walk"

"Then get down on your hands and knees and craaaawwwwl, Cowboy!" Lindsay shouted from the bedroom.

_Oh, she is so gonna pay for this! _

He took advantage of this forced respite in the action to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt. When he could walk again, he made his way down the hall, pausing at the half-opened door of the bedroom hoping to catch a peek at Lindsay lounging on the bed in some seductive pose meant to stoke his passion. But the bed was empty! Hmmm, this wasn't like the last little episode with the food and the apron. What could she be up to this time? Damned if he didn't want to find out though. He took another two steps into the bedroom just beyond the door when suddenly he felt something poking into his back. He started to turn around so he could see the offending object, but Lindsay drawled again in that sweet little voice she had used earlier.

"You've been made, Cowboy! Put your hands in the air where I can see them and move yourself over to the bed nice and easy like and I won't have to _hurt_ you."

That special emphasis on 'hurt', made him shiver in delicious anticipation of the pleasurable torture he was sure she had planned for him. Maybe he should resist, you know, make it a little more interesting he mused to himself as he reached the side of the bed with whatever it was still held against his back.

"Now take off your shirt," she drawled again. He had to admit she was holding to the character very well.

"Yes ma'am" he drawled back at her as he deliberately criss-crossed his arms to either side of his waist and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head in one fluid motion and let it drop to the floor beside him. He heard her quick intake of breath and knew he had her off guard for a split second so he took this opportunity to twist his neck around to get a glimpse of her.

Quickly she poked him in the back again.

"Easy Cowboy, keep your eyes straight ahead. Now lay down on the bed on your back."

He hesitated… too long. He heard a miniature bang and a scant whiff of gunpowder reached his nostrils.

"Get moving, Cowboy!"

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he quickly lay on the bed as she had ordered.

He discerned a kid's cap gun held in her hand, by the trademark red tail of the cap roll hanging out of the back of the gun. _Where had she gotten one of those? He hadn't seen one of those since he was a kid playing cowboys and Indians with Louie._ He grinned at her creativity and at the evil little grin plastered on her face. His eyes traveled downwards from her face to the skimpy little buckskin dress barely covering her body. The fringe hung tantalizingly across the rise of her breast and again around her legs at mid-thigh. He continued his travels, taking in the length of her well-toned legs where they disappeared into a pair of red cowboy boots. _Hot, amazingly hot!_ He knew he'd be requesting this outfit again.

"You know what happens when the bad girl captures the sheriff?" she queried in that sweet little voice that was fast becoming a complete turn on in and of itself.

"No, I reckon I don't" he drawled back and grinned even wider. She really had a whole scenario playing out here.

"I tie him up," she stated decisively.

He chuckled as he threw his arms up above his head. _Tie away, Montana. Um… I mean Bad Girl. _

Keeping the cap gun trained on him with one hand, she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. She expertly latched one end to his wrist and the other end to the bed post. She repeated this with the other wrist and he wondered which detectives she had talked into lending her their handcuffs. He made a mental note to thank them when he found out.

She took a step back from the bed to survey her handiwork. She licked her lips in anticipation; he responded in kind and she felt that little fire ignite inside her. Securing his wrists above his head only showed his well-toned body at its finest. The restraint of the handcuffs lengthened and emphasized each muscle in his arms and torso from the stretch of his triceps to the coiled swell of his pecs down to the hardened lattice of his abs. She continued her scrutiny downward noting the bulge in his boxers, and taking in the powerful quads and thighs that tapered down to his knee and into the graceful curve of his calves. He definitely had the body of Atlantis himself and he never failed to take her breath away.

She laid the gun on the table beside the bed and took a step toward him. She saw his body twitch in anticipation and her own swelled in response. She leaned over him and put the tips of her fingers gently under the waistband of his boxers. He flinched ever so slightly. She leaned even closer to him and let the fringe of her dress trail tantalizingly over his skin as she slowly slid his boxers down his legs.

"You won't need these where you're going, Cowboy," she announced as she tossed them behind her with a flourish.

She could see that he was ready for her. She kicked off the cowboy boots and put one knee on the bed beside his hip and slowly brought the other knee over his body to rest on the other side of him. Then she settled herself on him relishing his hardness against her softness.

"Oh god, Lindsay!" he groaned as he felt her hot, soft wetness directly on him.

Now this was too much! He had to have his hands on her body. _Damn those detectives who had lent her those handcuffs! _ He bucked to show his frustration at his restraint and she responded by skimming her hands up his chest, trailing the fringe tantalizingly along behind her hands. When she reached his shoulders, she slid them up the side of his face and raked her fingernails up through his hair. He groaned again and she laughed and covered his mouth with her own and darted her tongue inside exploring every crevice with a thoroughness that made him want to flip her over and take her with a vengeance.

As if reading his mind she said, "Uh, uh, Cowboy, not yet." She wagged a finger back and forth in front of his face.

She ran her finger down the ridge of his nose and around his lips. He followed her path around his lips with his tongue. That tongue always made her hotter and wetter and this time was no exception. She knew she had told him _'not yet'_, but she was hanging by a thread here too._ Hang on, Lindsay. _She trailed her fingers back down his chest watching him crane his neck up so he could watch her with those intense blue eyes that were reflecting unbridled desire. She trailed her fingers just below his belly button where she suddenly changed course to due west and east and trailed them up and over her thighs. With both hands she glided the fabric up her thighs just short of her crotch where he could see tell-tale peeks of curls through the fringe. It sent a searing heat through him like a prairie fire gone wild.

"Montaaannaaa you're driving me crazy here," he breathed in a ragged groan.

"Are you begging for it?" she asked sweetly.

"God, yeesss!" he exclaimed as he threw his head back onto the pillow in pure frustration and unleashed desire.

"Alright Cowboy…I get one hand and eight seconds" she said seductively.

"You can't last eight seconds!" he challenged.

"You're on!" she accepted as she ceremoniously raised one arm in the air.

_8…1000_ She lifted herself up and with her other hand grasped him and slowly slid down until there was not even a slip of air between them.

_7…1000_ The sensation as her softness completely enveloped him was immediate.

_6…1000_ Their bodies shuddered in unison.

_5…1000_ He groaned and strained against the handcuffs, "Lindsay… my hands… I need my hands."

_4…1000_ She barely heard him as the delicious chills undulated throughout her body.

_3…1000_ And she hadn't even begun to move on him… yet.

_2…1000_ She looked at him through half closed eyes.

_1…1000_ She wanted his hands on her, no, needed his hands on her.

"Promise to be nice to me if I let you go?" she asked huskily.

"Not a chance." he replied with a knowing smirk.

"Good answer, Cowboy."

She spidered her fingers up his arms to his wrists. The fringe on her dress tickled his nose and he nipped her nipple with his teeth.

"Owww!" she squealed in surprise and delight.

Danny smirked wickedly.

She undid one handcuff then the other. He bent and straighten his arms a couple of times to remove the stiffness. Then he slid his hands up her thighs and quickly pulled the buckskin dress up over her head and tossed it into a far corner of the room.

As he looked at her naked body appreciatively he drawled, "I wouldn't call us even just yet but that's a start."

His hands began to roam over her body as she began her rhythmic rocking. She was slipping into that semiconscious state where only extremely exquisite, physical pleasure registered.

As his lips joined his hands in roaming over her body, the disparate sensations whirled concentrically tighter and tighter into one tiny point that in an instant reversed course and radiated outward in a starburst of spasms that racked her body. Her hands feverishly skirted up her body and tangled into her hair, drawing her head backwards as the low-throated moan tore from her, signaling her complete surrender.

She drifted downward cushioning her cheek against his chest, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

He tenderly swept her tangled curls away from her glistening forehead and shifted her so that her soft curves molded along his lithe body.

Her fingers feathered softly over the springiness of his chest hairs.

"Danny," she murmured as she kissed him, at the juncture of jawline and neck, next to his ear.

"Yeah, Montana," he returned as he lazily stroked her arm with his thumb.

"I love you."

As he tenderly kissed her forehead he whispered, "I love you too…. but…."

"But what…" she asked with a bit more attention to his words now.

"But catch your second wind… because it's _my turn_ to be the bad guy."


End file.
